


saccharine

by popmart (summerhurleys)



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: M/M, all of the guys are in a fwb relationship with each other, fluff with a twist, from that .05 like months where kurt had blue hair, jolly ranchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/popmart
Summary: Dave's woken by a bag of candy on his chest and Kurt very close to his face...





	saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from my rockfic (calliope13) & tumblr (98vedder)...
> 
> This was based on a ask box prompt fill on tumblr that I happened to enjoy writing. I actually DID research to be sure Kurt had blue hair, which, yes, he did. Though not for a very long time. 
> 
> Since I've finally dipped my toes and have written smut since writing this ficlet, I'll definitely probably come back and write some Nirvana smut fic in the near future. Some ideas definitely wouldn't hurt either! 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this fic!

Dave's woken up by the feeling of a rather heavy object landing on his chest, and he opens his eyes only to see a curtain of blue hair and Kurt's face very close to his own.

"What the fuck?" is all he can get out of his mouth, brain still sleep-dumb and unable to ask more questions like he probably would, were he more awake.

"Brought you some candy, Jolly Ranchers, actually," Kurt says, moving back to grab at the bag he'd definitely dropped on Dave's chest. "Thought you'd might like them after all the screaming you did last night with Krist."

Dave winces, though not with regret as he watches Kurt open the bag. Yeah, maybe he needed to tune the fuck down next time Krist put him against the wall and railed him. His throat did hurt. "I don't think that's how Jolly Ranchers completely work, but I guess it's worth a try."

Kurt nods, and holds out a handful of wrapped candies for Dave, who takes them as soon as he sees them. "Thanks."

"No problem, man. So long as I get a kiss from you once you've had one."

In the past, Dave would have freaked from that last sentence.but it's been around a year and he's done so much weird.gay shit with his bandmates that it barely makes him flinch. So he shoots back a sly smile and pops in the first Rancher. Huh, blue raspberry. Who would have guessed.

Kurt glaces off and on as Dave makes work on the candy, and when he can tell that the other man is about to unwrap another, he leans over and lands a kiss on the drummer's lips.

It tastes about as sweet as he'd imagined it would be. Like Dave and blue raspberry. "I love you." he slurs around the kiss, and he's only met with a chuckle from Dave's end. That's fine. It's all saccharine anyways.


End file.
